


Blue Jeans.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, I believe, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, POV Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Ending, Song: Blue Jeans (Lana del Rey)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Te amo más que nada en el mundo—su voz aún sonaba entrecortada cuando se lo decía y lo miraba como si Felix no fuera real—Eres a quien estuve buscando toda mi vida sin saberlo.—También te amo, Binnie—aseguraba Felix acariciando su rostro—Esperaré por ti un millón de años mientras prometas recordarme.—Siempre recordaré que soy tuyo, Felix, nada ni nadie podrá borrar eso.De todas las promesas que le hizo y no cumplió, esa es la que más dolía.Inspirado en la canción de Lana del Rey:"Te dije que quería máspero eso no era lo que tenía en mente.Sólo quería que fuera como antes,bailábamos toda la noche.Luego ellos te llevaron lejos,te robaron de mi vida.Sólo necesitas recordar:Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos."-Lana del Rey.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: OTP's Songfic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 1





	Blue Jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> La otra vez estaba escuchando la canción y la idea se me quedó así que dije why not?
> 
> La lectura es toda como un retroceso que no es retroceso, como si se narrara en el presente contando el pasado...¿? al chile no sé explicarlo bien, lo siento, sólo que es una mezcla entre el pasado y pensamientos del presente.

La primera vez que Felix lo vio fue cuando entró al bar.

Estaba en el turno nocturno, rodeado de hombres borrachos que exigían atención ignorando que había personas antes de ellos, yendo de un lado para otro haciendo malabares con charolas llenas de cerveza y una que otra bebida más elaborada, sorteando mesas y sillas que obstruían el paso, manos que querían agarrarlo con la guardia baja y manteniendo su sonrisa profesional para que nadie notara el odio profundo que le tenía a su trabajo.

Él llegó atrayendo toda la atención, lo único que Felix pudo pensar fue azul; sus jeans eran los más azules que había visto en el mundo, sin ningún vestigio de deslavado como los que Felix coleccionaba en el armario; una camisa blanca lisa de cuello redondo complementaba el atuendo, fajada y acentuando lo ancho de sus hombros, en su puño estaba una chaqueta de cuero y en sus labios se balanceaba un cigarrillo mientras su flequillo, oscuro como los ojos que miraban a la multitud, caía de manera desordenada sobre su frente.

Se reunió con un grupo que ya se encontraba ahí, sonriendo y mirando a quien se le acercaba con una ceja enarcada, retando a cualquiera a comentar algo o a siquiera mirarlo; Felix supuso en ese entonces que intentaba compensar su baja estatura con seguridad y actitud arrogante, tan arrogante que le fue inevitable compararlo con un matón de película cincuentera, quizá no tan lejos y de los 70’s pero ¿Felix qué iba a saber de eso?

Se acercó a su mesa a tomar su orden; whiskey escoses en las rocas, aún lo recuerda con la misma claridad que el momento en que lo escribió en su amarillenta libreta, incluso aún pude saborearlo en el paladar lo que le hace tragar duro porque siempre odio el sabor, además que el tipo pidió agua mineral para acompañarlo.

—Sólo tú puedes hacer que un trago suene pretencioso—recuerda las quejas de uno de sus acompañantes.

Pretencioso es lo que él siempre fue, ahora lo sabía, pero no habría cambiado nada, volvería sin pensar a esa noche y volvería a acercarse a tomar su pedido escribiendo de manera desordenada _whiskey escoses en las rocas_ en su amarillenta libreta antes de verse recompensado con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lo conoció una noche en el bar donde trabajaba pero no supo su nombre hasta tres noches después, donde se le acercó e incluso esperó a que terminara su turno.

Seo Changbin.

…

Nada en él era lo que Felix supuso; con esa apariencia tan ruda y arrogante, luciendo como quien deja a todos afuera y no quiere que nadie se le acerque bajo ningún motivo Felix pensó que sería imposible lograr sentirse cómodo en su presencia y ahora era todo lo que podía anhelar, deseando volver en el tiempo y abrazarlo de la misma manera en que lo hizo todas esas veces.

Changbin resultó ser más como un oso de peluche, suave y esponjoso que adoraba los abrazos y tener a Felix alrededor. Fue demasiado fácil enamorarse de él a pesar de ser tan diferentes, Changbin más como _punk rock_ y Felix declinándose al _hip hop_ , uno usando colores fríos mientras el otro era todo un arcoíris, tan desiguales cuando estaban juntos pero complementándose de maneras que nadie comprendería jamás y que Felix ya no creía que valía la pena explicar.

Sus manos eran una de sus cosas favoritas; Felix siempre tuvo manos pequeñas, muchas veces le dijeron que femeninas y delicadas, lo que hacía que viera sus manos en un ángulo desconocido al resto de su cuerpo pero Changbin tenía manos grandes, callosas por el trabajo, duras y firmes que no titubeaban en ningún momento, que acunaban las de Felix hasta hacerlas ver aún más pequeñas pero haciéndolo sentir seguro.

—Ojalá tuviera unas manos como las tuyas—solía quejarse mientras comparaba las palmas de sus manos y trazaba con la uña las líneas de vida en la ajena.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo las tuyas?—respondía él a cambio, dejando que Felix hiciera lo que quisiera con sus manos.

—Son pequeñas—era la única respuesta del pecoso.

—No, creo que son del tamaño perfecto—sentenciaba antes de entrelazar sus manos y llevarse la de Felix a los labios—Perfectas para encajar con las mías.

Eran como piezas de un _puzzle_ que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra pero que contenían paisaje diferente, no podías apreciarlo si mirabas de cerca pero cuando te alejabas y contemplabas el rompecabezas terminado lo veías, lo necesarias que eran esas dos piezas para terminar toda la imagen a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Incluso ahora Felix miraba su mano, buscando la pieza que le faltaba, esperando volver a completar el rompecabezas que estaba incompleto desde hace tiempo.

—Somos un rompecabezas—susurró dejando que Changbin siguiera besando el dorso de su mano—Si uno falta está incompleto.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso—lo consoló el mayor, inclinándose y besando su mejilla—No vamos a estar separados.

Esa promesa parecía tanto en aquel momento que Felix permitió que le consolara, dejó que le envolviera y le dejara vivir en el engaño de tener aquello para siempre, que sería eterno y tendría lo que tanto presumen en las películas.

Quizá por eso fue demasiado fácil aceptar que vivieran juntos, mudarse a un pequeño apartamento que parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, con manchas de humedad y moho en la regadera, siendo la sala su habitación y apenas teniendo una pequeña cocina en seguida, con una mesa plegable a modo de comedor y dos sillas desiguales.

—Te prometo que es temporal—había jurado Changbin mientras Felix lo miraba deshacerse de una cucaracha—Pronto te daré el lugar que mereces.

Si hubiera sabido a lo que se refería en aquel entonces, Felix le habría asegurado que no lo necesitaba, que él estaría feliz en cualquier lugar que lo tuviera, que con un poco de limpieza y pintura nueva se vería decente. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de aquella declaración, Felix le habría suplicado que sacara la idea de su cabeza, que sólo él era capaz de saber lo que se merecía y lo que no.

Pero Felix sólo estaba enamorado, sólo era capaz de ver a Changbin y sentir que brillaba por su propia cuenta, tan sólo sonriendo ante las promesas que le daba y suspirando de felicidad cuando lo abrazaba después de hacerlas, asintiendo a todo lo que le decía, construyendo castillos de arena sobre las nubes, sueños que ahora parecían vacíos.

—Te amo más que nada en el mundo—su voz aún sonaba entrecortada cuando se lo decía y lo miraba como si Felix no fuera real—Eres a quien estuve buscando toda mi vida sin saberlo.

—También te amo, Binnie—aseguraba Felix acariciando su rostro—Esperaré por ti un millón de años mientras prometas recordarme.

—Siempre recordaré que soy tuyo, Felix, nada ni nadie podrá borrar eso.

De todas las promesas que le hizo y no cumplió, esa es la que más dolía.

…

Fueron jóvenes soñando en grande, ahora podía verlo, pero para Felix no significó daño alguno el soñar junto a la persona que amaba, viéndose juntos a futuro, esperando lograr todos sus sueños de la mano y reírse cuando miraran sus recuerdos y recordaran el apestoso apartamento en el que vivieron.

Felix siguió trabajando el turno nocturno en el bar y Changbin salía todo el tiempo en las noches, a veces incluso cuando Felix no tenía turno, calmándolo con el hecho de que estaba trabajando y Felix no veía problema con eso, siempre lo dejó ir cuando él le decía que tenía que ausentarse.

Si lo hubiera sabido quizá le habría puesto un alto, quizá no habría explotado como lo hizo y él seguiría ahí. Claro que ahora torturarse con todo lo que hubiera hecho no estaba ayudándolo en nada, no servía, tan sólo le hacían contemplar castillos de arena derrumbados por las olas a las que no pudo gritarles que retrocedieran.

Fue cuando Felix empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo solo, comenzando a ser consciente de sus ausencias, encontrando los jeans tan azules que nunca se deslavaban manchados de marrón, cuando las camisas blancas desaparecieron y las sustituyeron las negras, cuando las ojeras en su rostro se hicieron más pronunciadas y comenzó a llegar con moretones.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas?!—Gritó apenas cruzó la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana— ¡Prometiste volver temprano! ¡Me tenías preocupado!

—Estaba trabajando—fue la escueta respuesta de Changbin dirigiéndose al pequeño refrigerador en búsqueda de algo.

—Vuelves a estar golpeado—gruñó Felix cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Binnie, habla conmigo, no puedes hacer esto.

—Si no sabes entonces no habrá consecuencias—murmuró el pelinegro antes de dirigirse al pequeño armario y sacar una mochila—Me voy.

Felix pensó, por un momento, que se refería a que volvía a salir, que iría de nuevo a lo que fuera que hiciera por las noches, y estaba a punto de pedirle que al menos durmiera un poco pero comenzó a ser consciente de la imagen que tenía en frente: Changbin guardando su ropa en la mochila, recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias, rehuyendo su mirada.

Seguía sintiendo que tenía el corazón en un puño, que el aliento se le cortaba y que las lágrimas que tanto había retenido por el coraje ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas por el pánico.

— ¿Qué?—habló de forma ahogada, entrecortada, requiriendo de toda su capacidad para decir aquella pequeña palabra.

—Tengo que irme, no estamos llegando a ningún lado así, Felix—habló sonando distante, frío, sin atreverse a mirarlo—Llevamos dos malditos años en éste apartamento y no parece que vayamos a salir pronto.

—Nuestro apartamento no tiene nada de malo—susurró con voz temblorosa, sintiendo sus labios temblar violentamente, incluso ahora aún lo hacían ante el recuerdo.

—Ay, por favor—exclamó Changbin atreviéndose a mirarlo, luciendo tan molesto que Felix se estremeció—Te la pasas quejando de que nunca sale agua caliente en el baño, de las fallas eléctricas, de que siempre esté fría. No voy a lograr darte lo que quieres si me quedo.

—Pero no tienes por qué irte—sollozó sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, intentando encontrar una manera de que la vida que tenía no se desmoronara ante sus ojos—Lo solucionaremos juntos, tal vez si dejo el bar y consigo un trabajo como bailarín…

—No te voy a exponer a lo mismo que se exponen las bailarinas—gruñó cerrando la mochila, haciendo sonar la cremallera de tal manera que Felix sintió que era el final.

—No, por favor, quédate—suplicó.

Felix quería decir más, quería decirle que sólo extrañaba lo que eran al principio; que quería volver a tener sus brazos alrededor, bailar por toda la habitación, bañarse juntos para no sentir el agua tan fría, tener su mano cuando la luz se apagaba; no necesitaba el dinero para hacerlo funcionar, si bien el lugar no era el mejor nunca les faltó comida, siempre tuvieron para la renta e incluso a veces cenaban fuera.

Ahora Felix sabía que no quería más, quería que fuera como antes, pero en aquel momento no podía hablar, tan sólo abrumado con la imagen del amor de su vida yéndose, de la pieza del rompecabezas saliendo y descompletando el paisaje, llevándose todo lo que tenía con él, haciendo que Felix volviera a sentir sus manos pequeñas e insignificantes.

—Binnie—sollozó en un último intento de detenerlo.

Changbin se colgó la mochila al hombro y caminó hacia él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos como si intentara grabarse sus facciones; Felix querría decir que tuvo el valor para gritarle que no iba a dejarlo ir, le gustaría decir que miró a Changbin a los ojos y le advirtió que si cruzaba esa puerta se olvidara de él, le gustaría decir que tuvo el valor para dar un ultimátum.

Pero estaría mintiendo; aún sentía el pánico florecer en su pecho cuando recordaba ese momento, aún se reprendía por haber llorado haciendo que el último recuerdo de su rostro fuera borroso por las lágrimas, sus manos aún se aferraban a su camisa esperando retenerlo sin necesidad de decir más, mirándolo con la muda súplica que no se atrevía a salir de sus labios para que se quedara.

Changbin lo miró con ojos tan oscuros que Felix recordaba haber visto su reflejo, los mismos ojos que miraron siempre tan risueños, amorosos; los labios que besó tantas veces se mantenían en una apretada línea haciendo de su expresión algo pétrea; las enormes manos hechas para encajar entre las suyas acunaron su rostro antes de que él se inclinara y presionara un beso sobre su frente, con sus pulgares acariciando las pecas de sus mejillas, quedándose ahí un momento con Felix permitiéndose cerrar los ojos.

—Te amo más que a nada en el mundo—susurró contra su frente.

Felix quiso decirle que mentía, que si lo amara entonces no estaría yéndose de la nada, sin darle tiempo de hablarlo y encontrar una solución. Quiso gritarle que era un maldito mentiroso, que amaba algo más que a él, que Felix ya no era su todo, pero sólo soltó un sollozo ahogado y volvió a tirar de su camisa.

—Por favor—volvió a suplicar.

—Volveré el lunes—prometió mirándolo a los ojos, serio, seguro de sí mismo como en el momento en que entró al bar hace tantos años—Te daré la vida que mereces.

Recordar la mitad de esa promesa dolía tanto como en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, incluso años después sentía que su corazón dolía, que las lágrimas seguían emanando sin control alguno como agua de un grifo que no se ha cerrado. Incluso ahora con la vida que tenía, tan lejana de la que tuvo, seguía esperando el lunes.

Se fue el domingo en la madrugada, el sol se colaba a través de las cortinas purpuras que habían comprado llenando de luz la lúgubre habitación en la que Felix se quedó, tan fría y solitaria que sólo atinó a envolverse con ambos brazos en un intento de mantener sus pedazos unidos. El alegre día que hacía afuera no estaba en sintonía con lo que Felix estaba sintiendo, aún miraba receloso los día soleados, preguntándose con qué derecho el sol brillaba cuando su razón de ser acababa de irse.

No recuerda haber comido, apenas recuerda haber vuelto a la cama a envolverse con la cobija y mirar fijamente la puerta, viendo las sombras moverse con el transcurso del día, esperando y esperando, orando que él volviera, suplicándole a Dios que se lo regresara y que las cosas fueran mejor.

Ahora había olvidado lo que era encomendarse a un Dios, habiendo renegado de él el martes, decidiendo que Él no escuchaba e ignoraba las súplicas incluso del más devoto; ya no iba a la iglesia como todos los domingos incluso cuando lo tuvo a él, arrastrándolo en el proceso y pidiendo que aunque no creyera sólo le acompañara; ya no rezaba antes de dormir, ya no sentía que tuviera fe porque él, que siempre creyó, no pudo ver realizada su plegaria de volver a verlo.

Cuando el lunes terminó la puerta no se abrió, Felix se permitió llorar en ese momento, pidiendo que si él no iba a volver que al menos estuviera a salvo donde sea que haya ido.

Ahora las promesas de aquel entonces no eran nada, pero esa era una de las que más le dolían porque seguía esperando el lunes. Cada lunes se sentaba y miraba la puerta esperando a que él la cruzara, ignorando al hombre en su cama, olvidando que aquel ya no era el mismo apartamento de paredes mohosas, que las cortinas no eran púrpuras, que él no iba a volver.

—Lo siento, Felix—había susurrado Jisung el martes en la mañana—Realmente lo siento, le dije que no lo hiciera.

Felix recibió en sus manos el anillo de platino que Changbin siempre había usado, esperando procesar lo que las palabras del mismo chico que lo llamó pretensioso hace demasiado tiempo significaban. Sintiendo que no tenían lógica, que él debió haber llegado ayer.

—Dijo que volvería el lunes—susurró mirando sin ver el anillo.

—Lo intentó, se fue el lunes en la tarde—el rostro de Jisung estaba tan empapado como Felix sentía el suyo—Lo lamento.

Incluso ahora no entendía por qué Jisung se disculpó con él, ¿por no detener a Changbin? ¿Por haberle ocultado lo que hacían? ¿Por no ser honesto con él desde el momento en el que se conocieron? No parecía haber lógica en que él se disculpara; suponía que, cuando le dices a alguien que el ser que más ama en el mundo se ha ido, le tienes que decir que lo lamentas de alguna manera porque esa persona ha perdido a un ser amado.

Pero Felix no lo entendió, incluso años después seguía sin creer que él se había ido, esperando que volviera, esperando despertar en esa pequeña cama en el horrible apartamento y verlo dormido a su lado con la pequeña sonrisa que decoraba su rostro en sueños.

Pero Changbin no volvió, ellos se lo quitaron y tiempo después Jisung tuvo el valor de decirle que se fue para cuidarlo y que ellos no lo lastimaran.

…

La primera vez que Felix lo vio fue cuando entró al bar, de esa noche hace ya diez años.

Se enamoró de él demasiado fácil, estando a su lado en cuestión de un mes.

Se mudaron juntos a los tres meses.

Vivieron juntos dos años.

Y ahora Felix estaba ahí en un día horriblemente soleado y alegre, con todos los colores brillando de manera vibrante que parecían cegar a cualquiera, en su camino a aquel lugar las familias salían a días de campo, los niños jugaban en la calle llenando de risas el vecindario, los autos iban y venían, los perros ladraban y Felix contemplaba todo aquel cuadro desde su lugar en el vehículo de vidrios tintados.

Estaba ahí de pie solo, el auto lo esperaba unos metros a su espalda y recargado en la carrocería se encontraba el chofer dándole privacidad, sabía que en realidad cuidaba al segundo pasajero pero le alegraba que al menos le dieran ese momento para él.

—Te extraño—susurró mirando fijamente aquel rectángulo de mármol con su nombre grabado para siempre—Te estaré esperando por un millón de años—apretó los labios, negándose a llorar para no delatar lo afectado que seguía estando—Recuerda que eres mío y tienes que volver a mí. Recuérdalo, dijiste que lo harías, Binnie.

A sus pies, rodeado del ramo de tulipanes blancos que acababa de poner, se encontraba una pequeña lápida de mármol barato con el nombre del hombre que más amaba escrito en letras negras; no había fechas, es más, ni siquiera estaba su apellido porque Jisung le advirtió que era peligroso y que podían llevarlo a él aunque ahora ya no importaba, Felix estaba a salvo de cierta manera.

**Binnie.  
 _Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos._**

Se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas antes de limpiarse el rostro, sonriendo débilmente cuando la cálida brisa le acarició las mejillas y le revolvió el cabello, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver por donde había venido sin tambalearse, sonriendo al hombre que le abrió la puerta, sonriendo aún más al hombre que lo recibió con ojos risueños y un caluroso abrazo.

— ¿Terminaste por hoy?—preguntó Bang Chan mientras tomaba una de las manos de Felix.

—Sí pero no me encuentro con ánimos, ¿puedo volver a casa?—preguntó sonando terriblemente agotado.

—Claro, Lix, te dejo en casa y saldré a atender algunos asuntos.

Felix no respondió, aún sintiendo el peso de su corazón y las ganas de volver a aquel pequeño lugar donde casi podía imaginar que él estaba esperando, abrazándolo y mirándolo con los mismos ojos oscuros que parecían espejos; miró la mano que sostenía la suya y se dio cuenta que era la otra pieza del rompecabezas, la que tenía el mismo paisaje que él y encajaba perfecto pero aún así el paisaje estaba incompleto.

Felix se sentía incompleto.

Su corazón seguía anhelando la presencia de Changbin, quería volver a lo que tuvieron, dispuesto a dejar el lujoso apartamento en Seúl y volver a ese pequeño apartamento en Bussan si con eso él estaría ahí para bailar por todo el piso, para consolarlo en la oscuridad y reír de sus ocurrencias. Quería regresar el tiempo y tenerlo de vuelta, evitar que saliera por la puerta y asegurarle que lo harían mejor juntos, incluso salir detrás de él si con eso lo hacía quedarse.

Suspiró mirando sus jeans, tan azules que parecía nuevos sin importar cuánto los lavara, un par de jeans que le quedaban un poco pequeños a pesar de los años, pantalones que se quedaron olvidados en el fondo del armario junto con una camisa lisa blanca de cuello redondo que Felix usaba en ese instante que cruzaba las calles de Seúl a bordo de una limosina blindada de ventanas polarizadas.

Se llevó la mano libre al collar que mantenía siempre en su cuello, jugueteando con el pequeño anillo platinado que pendía de él.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?—preguntó Chan soltando su mano.

—Whiskey escoses en las rocas—pidió en un quedo susurro.

Incluso ahora con el enorme vacío en su pecho, Felix volvería a vivir lo que vivió. Volvería a ir a tomar su pedido y escribirlo en letra desordenada en su pequeña libreta amarillenta.

Incluso ahora, de la mano del hombre que se lo quitó, Felix seguía pensando en él, mirando la ventana esperando por el lunes en que él cruzara la puerta y volviera tal y como prometió.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjs la idea da para un fic más largo, creanme porque se me ocurrieron un chingo de cosas mientras lo terminaba, pero sólo lo dejaré como un one shot ya que estoy hasta la madre de fics que empiezo y no termino :c
> 
> Quizá en algún momento lejano lo siga, de momento queda así uwu ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer! Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco.


End file.
